Cannabinoid receptors are classified predominantly into two groups,
a) central receptors (CB1) which are located mainly in the brain in neural cells and whose effects are principally associated with the central nervous system; and
b) peripheral receptors (CB2) which are found in the spleen and are believed to have peripheral effects related to inflammation, autoimmune disorders and bronchial constriction.